


A Night Cut Short

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Leonie is a useless wlw, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: She looks over to Sam again, hoping she is being subtle about it. Sam just looks so good, her neon make-up contrasting breathtakingly with her dark skin. Her breasts in those overalls, just fantastic. This woman is unbelievably hot.In which Leonie is left by a drunk Sara at the neon party, gets to dance with Sam, who is just the most georgeous human being, and Carlos should have left his phone at home.





	A Night Cut Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamada/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lange Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114678) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint). 



> This is a translation of the second one of my German ficlets in [Lange Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114678/chapters/45420937#workskin). Thank you so much to the wonderful @als-vuur on tumblr who encouraged me to write this!
> 
> This idea came back in episode three when those instagram stories of the party aired. I just felt that Sam and Leonie had this amazing chemistry and their dynamic was waiting to be explored. Because of the song featured in Carlos' story, I decided to listen to 50 Cent while writing this. It was an expierence.

_Oh my God,_

_I’m so horny right now_

_I shouldn’t have said that out loud, ha  
_

 

Someone somehow managed to press the popcorn bowl into Leonie’s hand and then Matteo suggested she should try to throw popcorn into his mouth. The whole thing is rather pointless and decidedly not fun. Unfortunately, Sara disappeared on her quite a while ago. From the moment they met up to get ready for the party, it was obvious that something was not quite right with her. The thing is, as long as Sara doesn’t mention it herself, Leonie can’t really help her.  
  
By now, Matteo has also decided that their little game has zero entertainment value and has left to go sit with Abdi, Jonas and Sam. That conversation is doomed from the start, too few brain cells between the boys to go around.   
  
She looks over to Sam again, hoping she is being subtle about it. Sam just looks so good, her neon make-up contrasting breathtakingly with her dark skin. Her breasts in those overalls, just fantastic. This woman is unbelievably hot.    
  
The whole spectacle is approaching its climax. Abdi is now offering Sam his lolly and saying something to her. Sam rolls her eyes in irritation. Another rejected move for Abdi. When will that guy finally realize that his flirting attempts, if you could even call them that, are simply not working?  
  
Sam seems to have had it with the conversation, as she decidedly turns her back on Abdi. She has also definitely noticed Leonie is staring at her. Dumb move. Or maybe not completely, because Sam is making her way over to her now. The white t-shirt really suits her as well. It hugs her body in the most perfect way.  
  
  
“Hey Girl! Standing here all by yourself?”  
  
  
The shirt has nothing on that wonderful voice. She just has to get Sam to dance with her.  
  
  
“Yeah. Sara ditched me.”  
  
“Pretty sure I saw her cuddled up with a wine bottle just now.”  
  
“Fuck. That’s going to end in a fun night. Where are your girls?”  
  
“Kiki is probably with Carlos somewhere. Hannah’s sitting back there in the corner, Mia is at Alex’ place and Amira had to work. I’m really missing her right now, we always dance together at parties.”  
  
  
Leonie, untangle your tongue. This is the perfect chance.  
  
  
“If you want, we can dance together instead?”  
  
  
Sam smiles at her. God, her teeth shine like smooth pearls. That smile is a promise for good things to come.   
  
  
“Sure. Let’s go dance.”  
  
  
Finding a spot where they are able to dance freely in the crowded living room proves to be impossible. That means them dancing in very close proximity. This song is perfect for showing Sam some nice dance moves. She knows, of course, that her skills will never be as superior as Sams, but she has a sense of rhythm, and that is what counts the most when dancing.  
  
At first, they stay at an arm’s-length, swaying their hips and rolling their upper bodies. Sam bites her lip an beckons her closer with a crooked finger. That tiny first step is the hardest. Another step, and her breasts bump into Sam’s. With the height difference between them being just that, Leonie could hypothetically lean forward and rest her head on Sam’s breasts without it being blatantly obvious what she is doing. Sam places her hands on Leonie’s waist and Leonie wraps her arms around Sam’s neck in response. Sam feels so comfortable, so soft. And she is hot, so unbelievably hot.  
  
Following the beat of the next song, Sam pushes her hips into Leonies, and Sam’s breasts press up against her own. Her eyes are so close, a promising sparkle in their dark brown. She leans her forehead against Sam’s, her face now completely obscured by Sam’s hair. It’s like a thick curtain that keeps out the light and cuts her off from the party outside. Her whole world only consists of Sam, her sweet perfume, her silky hair and her beautiful body. Sam’s hands wander to her hips, curling around them with a strong, reassuring grip. In turn, she buries her hands deeper into Sam’s curls. Her inner thighs pulsate. She presses her hips up against Sam’s. Their dance moves get smaller and smaller, until only their hips and thighs move in small, circling motions. Their noses brush, and her lips inch even closer to Sam’s. Soon, they will touch, and she can feel the electricity crackling between them, in anticipation of the moment where the last gap between their bodies closes.  
  
Suddenly, Sam tears her head away. Dammit. An irritating white light from a phone camera is blaring at them.  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Carlos, the asshole. Doesn’t he have his own girlfriend to get off with? Why is he even filming them? Men are such idiots. As soon as two women get close to each other, they think they are only doing to get attention from them. Why is dancing with another woman seen an open invitation for men to gawk at them or even film them with their phones?  
  
Together, they turn their heads away from Carlos and try to hold on to the moment a little while longer. Sam releases Leonie’s hips and reluctantly, Leonie lets go of Sam’s neck. Then, Sam gently places her palms on Leonie’s. She spreads her fingers and guides them through Leonie’s already splayed out ones, intertwining their hands. Holding Sam’s hand causes the butterflies in her stomach to go haywire.  
  
Carlos is still filming them. The urge to deck him is incredibly strong. The guy really has lost his last brain cell. His friend Matteo is a low-life too, sure, but Leonie is still glad that Sara got together with him and not Carlos.  
  
They go sit down on the couch to catch their breath for a moment, but then their bubble gets interrupted by some more people. Sam decides to film an insta video, and Matteo just has to get his head into the view of the camera. Rolling her eyes at his antics, Leonie notices Sara at the other end of the room. She is actually cuddling up with a rather empty wine bottle. There goes the rest of her evening. From now on, she’ll probably have to make sure that her best friend doesn’t drink herself into hospital.  
  
The fragile connection between Sam and her has definitely evaporated. She tells Sam she’ll catch up with her later. As she makes her way over to Sara, tears well up in her eyes. This wonderful feeling of being safe with someone, this closeness and intimacy, are things she won’t get again anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What do you think about Sam and Leonie? Should their story continue? ❤
> 
> (The lyrics at the beginning are from _Later Bitches_ by The Prince Karma, which is featured at the beginning of _Neonschmetterlinge_ ).


End file.
